


Ben has a nightmare

by HabitsRabbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I'm sorry it sucks, Just a short thing I did, Redeemed Ben Solo, ben has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HabitsRabbit/pseuds/HabitsRabbit
Summary: a short story about ben waking up from a nightmare and rey takes care of him





	Ben has a nightmare

Ben looked up with wide, fearful eyes. his uncle was standing over him, his green lightsaber  
casted a sickly glow around the hut

Ben used the force to pull his saber towards him, he ignited it  
and blocked his uncles strike. blue and green clashed and he struggled to push back.

He couldn't hold on forever and he knew he needed to escape, he raised his hand and used the force  
to pull down the roof of the hut, the force protected him from the destruction and he quickly   
crawled out of the rubble.

he looked up and saw the falcon "father!" he rushed towards the ramp, "uncle chewie!?" he ran towards  
the cockpit but found it empty, he turned around and found himself outside the door to his mother's office.

"I just don't understand him, Leia. the things he can do, it scares me." the voice of Han solo is  
muffled through the door "maybe we can send him to Luke?" what had he done? why didn't they love him?  
he turned around not wanting to hear anymore. he walked out the door and found himself back at his hut.

"they don't want you, you scare them" a dark voice whispered in his mind "join me young solo"

"BEN!" he turned around and saw luke, before he had time to react, Luke lifted his hand and  
froze him in place. he started walking towards him, the lightsaber ignited.

"Please uncle!" Ben begged but he knew he'd see no mercy "you're a monster!" Luke's voice was unrecognizable,   
he lifted his saber and slashed down at Ben.

 

Ben woke with a jump, arms quickly wrapped around him "shhh it's okay, it was just a nightmare"  
she was here with him, her hand brushed his hair back "i'm here, come lay back down" 

he slowly complied. his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Rey used the force to pull a tray towards them,  
"here, Maz made some Tarine tea" he accepted the cup and took a sip. "That helps, thanks" he sets the cup on the table  
next to the bed.

 

"Want to talk about it?" he was silent for several moments "skywalker" he said in a broken whisper.  
he didn't need to say anything else, the bond filled in the rest for her. she kissed the top of his head

"I know what it's like to wake up scared and not have anyone to calm me" she whispers sadly.  
"but now we have each other" that makes him smile. because they do have each other.

He leaned into her "You're not alone" she whispered in his ear and remembering their words in the hut.  
he turned around and wrapped his arm around her "neither are you" he smiles at her blush  
"I'm so glad you're here with me" after crait, the bond connected them a lot more which  
led to a lot of talking and working out some problems. 

If snoke was telling the truth about creating the bond then, if he's being honest. he is thankful to his old master.

It's fitting that Rey spent her whole life finding broken things and fixing them because she fixed him in a way.  
she also brought him and his mother together, something he thought was impossible. when he showed up to the rebel base,   
in a blonde wig as per Rey's idea, his mother was waiting with Rey.

Leia didn't say a word, she didn't need to. she walked up to Ben and hugged him. the rest of the resistance is still weary of him and he  
understands why, but Rey stuck with him and then slowly, her friends accepted him. even Poe and Finn. He and Poe actually  
bonded over their love and knowledge of ships

He was broken from his thoughts as Rey leaned up to press her lips to his "i love you" she said as the kiss went from his cheek to his neck  
but before it could lead to anything more the door opened and R2-Q5 rolled in, {time to train!} Ben currently wasn't in the mood to train.

"I think i'm going to rest for today, buddy" Ben smiled at Rey {No rest! only train!} the smile faded "i don't think he'll take no for an answer"  
"thanks, little guy" Rey said sarcastically for being interrupted.

 

R2-Q5 responded with a few rude words and promptly rolled away. "why do you have him again?" Rey questioned. she wasn't the only one wondering.

"I ask myself the same thing, I'll see you in the training room, and tell Poe that BB8 is corrupting my droid" he kisses her cheek and starts gathering his clothes.  
ready to start a new day.


End file.
